Promise Me Cliche
by Anna P.T
Summary: One push can send some falling in love. First version of two. Onesided OCxConrad, implied Yuuram. Rated T just in case.


A/N: Hello, here's my first one shot! It's extremely mushy toward the end, and a little insane somewhere in the middle, just to warn you... I've always adored one shots because they're either so cute or very deep. Mine is a bad in between. But, I just felt that I should contribute to my favorite couple. And, as you'll see at the bottom author's note, there will be another version of this without an OC, so for the first time ever, I won't have a claimer below the disclaimer. But, till then...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or its characters.

BUT...

Claimer: I do own Karina Thurston, so please don't kidnap her and sell her on eBay.

* * *

It was the most beautiful night she ever saw. She wished that she could enjoy it more. 

Playing in front of her eyes was a tiring scene between a king and his fiancée. There was a beautiful woman with silvery blue hair waiting for the Maou, in a gown that complimented her completely. No wonder His Excellency was so jealous... Karina Thurston shifted in her position. She was supposed to be waiting on the guests, but it seemed that everyone else was off in the own world, anyway. The fight that was occurring between the usual disputing couple was a good example of one of the many worlds, or rather 'shows', that were going on in that room.

The ball was getting more and more irritating. Sure, she got to have a small conversation with the silver-blue woman, Flurin of Small Shimaron, but all Karina wanted was for Wolfram to just break it off. While all the other maids had enough hope for such a hopeless case, Karina felt that a bit of reality was needed in that relationship. The best piece of reality that she could ever find in their history together was when that Elizabeth girl came to claim Wolfram. Surely that was enough to bring him to his senses. Still, Wolfram was bound by his commitment to not his fiancée, but to the king.

She couldn't get it. Why did he keep holding on?

Yes, there was certainly no truth behind the rumors that floated around the castle. Wolfram and Yuuri weren't lovers, nor did they share any romantic moments together. The most romance Karina found for Yuuri was with Conrad, and she was almost positive it was requited. Still, was the Maou a 'player'? Now that he was even going so far as to flirt with the women from other countries... Anyone would've been fed up with that by now.

True, had it been any other situation, looking into it could be called being 'nosy', but Karina had a personal interest in Wolfram, so she had a right, right? After all, he was the one that she sharpened her sword skills with daily. More than once their sessions were cut short because of a marital problem, if she could even call it that. It was getting annoying. Plus...it upset her to see anyone get walked over like that so willingly.

Not too long ago did Wolfram hire her as a spy. He was the only one that knew her secret profession, however. It was a risky job, spying on the Maou of all people, but he was the highest paying client she had in a while, so it was worth it. The poor blonde asked her daily what his fiancée was doing when he wasn't around. Was Shibuya Yuuri so unfaithful that he needed surveillance? Sure, Karina didn't know the entire story, but looking at it from the surface, the union seemed unfair on Wolfram's side.

Karina couldn't hold back any longer when Yuuri held Flurin by the arms. She found herself grabbing Wolfram's arm and pulling him away from his fiancée. When she did, he glared at her. "Let go of me!" he demanded.

"This is for your own good," Karina insisted. She ignored the maids' giggles as she brought the blonde to a private balcony for him to yell all he wanted.

Well, first he hit her, which got her even more upset. "What was that about? I'll have you know I could have you removed from your position to something even _lower_, Thurston!" Wolfram threatened.

"Like I said, I was doing you a _favor_. Why do you insist on making such a fool out of yourself?" Karina shot back.

"The only reason I looked like a fool just now is because you dragged me out of there like you were my mother!" Wolfram persisted.

Karina pulled him back to the railing when he tried to retreat. "I _mean _why you are letting this go on— 'this' meaning the joke of an engagement you have with heika," she questioned.

He looked ready to hurt her. "My engagement to Yuuri isn't a 'joke', Thurston! How _dare _you belittle something so important to me to nothing but a...a...!" Wolfram growled.

"Of course it isn't a joke, Wolfram," Karina said, frustrated. "I could never lie and say that. But to Maou-heika and everyone else, you know it is."

Wolfram steadied the hand that was ready to punch her. He made a firm grip on his sword. "...That's not true! You're just being jealous," he hissed.

She continued, despite the venom in his words. "Wolfram," Karina sighed. "Stop denying it. I want to help you. Maybe we can find a way to break off the engagement, there has to be a way...!"

"That isn't for you to decide. You're putting your nose where it doesn't belong!" Wolfram snapped.

"Why do you feel so devoted to him? He doesn't love you, Wolfram, and there're people out there that probably do..." Karina insisted.

He shook his head. "No, there aren't. Yuuri doesn't love me. No one does. I'm a spoiled cold-hearted brat that can't love or be loved, and that's my fate," Wolfram explained icily.

Karina stared, sympathetic at the sight of a somber Wolfram. "I'm sorry, Wolf, I didn't mean...just who told you all those things?" she asked.

Wolfram leaned against the railing, placed his arms on it, and rested his head in them. "Various people. Don't bother making it a mission to assassinate them," he joked half-heartedly.

She laughed anyway. "You probably gave them enough punishment when they called you those things, anyway," Karina joked back. He smiled at the joke, but it didn't show underneath his arms. "Still, Wolf, what're you gonna do?"

"I can't give up. I won't care about anyone the same way again," Wolfram declared.

"Lovely, so do you have a better plan than what you're going with now? Because that's partially why I brought you out here," Karina prodded.

He pouted, although he'd never admit it. "I see nothing wrong with my plans thus far," Wolfram disagreed.

Karina laughed. "Ha! I can find several things wrong. First, it hasn't gotten you anywhere. Otherwise, you'd probably be having a make-up make out session with him right about now," she started.

Wolfram blushed and buried his head further into his arms. "That is sick and perverted," he grumbled.

She shook her head. "It's the truth," she insisted.

"Yeah, according to a bunch of boy-on-boy-crazy maids," Wolfram added.

"Second, it embarrasses both you AND Yuuri-heika in front of people that you may not give a damn about, but definitely around people he does give a damn about," Karina continued. He gave her a look. "No, Wolfram, I mean people that are important—politically and socially."

"That's not the case with Flurin..." Wolfram protested.

She rolled her eyes. "Says the paranoid so called boyfriend..." Karina remembered.

He gave her another look. "I'm not paranoid. You said so yourself; they were practically flirting," Wolfram argued.

Karina ignored this. "Third, it proves that you won't allow any freedom to him during an actual relationship, which makes you much less appealing. In other words, he's a king, not a damsel in distress," Karina explained.

He frowned at this explanation. "Are you insinuating that I have to submit to him?" Wolfram inquired.

Karina shrugged. "Who knows? It could end up that way, depending on how each of you feels about it. A lot of the maids are supporting Yuuri being dominant, just to let you know..." she replied honestly.

"What?! Why? He's clearly wimpier than I am," Wolfram exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you're the one that wears women's pajamas to bed. It gives off a feminine and less dominant image, as unfair as it sounds," Karina reminded him.

Wolfram glared into the darkness. "Hmph, that logic's a bunch of bullshit," he mumbled.

She laughed at that and continued. "Fourth, Yuuri-heika is obviously a more independent person. He wouldn't be very successful as a Maou if he weren't. So your attempts at...um...well...'taming' him aren't going to work," Karina continued.

"Yuuri isn't my pet, Karina," Wolfram informed.

Karina shrugged. "You still treat him like that. You expect him to obey you when you tell him not to flirt, and you scold him when he does," she observed.

He scoffed. "Tch, that's because it's obviously expected. He's my fiancée, and must act as such," Wolfram countered.

"Ah, I was getting to that one. You can't put the pressure of being betrothed so heavily on him. The more repetitive you get with your jealousy and rants about marriage, the more used to it not only him but everyone else will be. That's why it's so easy to joke about now," Karina added.

"Is that it? I thought it was me..." Wolfram admitted.

"Oh please, if that were really the case, you wouldn't be able to maintain your high position," she reasoned.

Wolfram nodded in silent agreement. "Well, continue," he urged.

She raised a brow at him. "Listen, Wolfram, you aren't simply going to rely on my advice, are you? Your opinion on this is as good as mine. After all, you're the fiancée," Karina reminded him.

He sighed. "My opinion is to keep going as things are. But, as you said, it isn't getting anywhere. I'd rather go along with you," Wolfram admitted.

"That's a rare feat. Alright, but you've got to control your temper in order for this to work," Karina warned.

"I know," Wolfram said bitterly.

Karina grinned. "You must be really in love with Yuuri-heika, hm? Anyway, ignore whatever the maids tell you when we get in there. Their advice is fan-based; most of it probably won't help," she advised. Both straightened and entered the ballroom again. There were whispers amongst the crowds and cliques of people gathered together.

Wolfram elbowed her in the stomach so that no one saw it. "Thurston, this is embarrassing. Didn't you anticipate this when you dragged me out there?" he hissed.

She elbowed him back in the arm. "I did. I was expecting to test out a little theory the maids gave me," Karina explained.

"A theory from the maids is like a war plan from a cat. You said so yourself, we can't trust their advice," he growled.

"Well this is a theory worth checking out. Besides, which one of us here is the spy?" she rationed.

He rolled his eyes and glared at the people smirking suggestively at the pair. "And if the theory doesn't work?" Wolfram inquired.

Karina shrugged. "It's a wound you can heal later," she replied.

"Thurston, if I get embarrassed publicly for no reason, I swear I will give you hell," he threatened.

"Understood, sir," Karina said with a smile.

She escorted the blonde to his fiancée and left almost immediately. Flurin wasn't there with the Maou to ruin things, so it was best to put Wolfram to the test sooner rather than later. Karina knew she had a duty to do with the maids around that time, but her duty to Wolfram as a spy came first, especially considering how much money he paid her... So, she climbed into a shadowed tree and watched the two interact from the branches.

It seemed like the usual: Wolfram was arguing with Yuuri about an unknown subject that was most likely irrelevant. Her client was smart, but he could get sidetracked by the most trivial things. Advising him wasn't an option at the moment, so Karina could only watch. She felt her mind slipping from focus on what was happening before her eyes, and into the conversation she had with her client.

Obviously, Flurin from Small Shimaron was a problem. Even Cheri, his own mother, supported the two at one point, according to Wolfram. It was a depressing thought, to think that everyone belittled his emotions to jokes. Flurin must've made it worse. To think that people supported a woman they've known for a short amount of time rather than a boy who they've known for years... Although, Karina had to admit, it wasn't Flurin's fault. Despite what she said to Wolfram, Flurin didn't even know what was going on. Perhaps she only saw Yuuri as a friend. Still, one could never be too careful...

Karina abandoned her position in the tree back into the ballroom via balcony and grabbed a nearby platter. She was already wearing her black maid outfit; nothing suspicious at all. Still, Karina had to cross her fingers and hope that Flurin didn't recognize her from the incident before. There were a lot of other people that recognized her, however. Each smirked knowingly at her, to which she rolled her eyes and murmured things about perverts. Finally, she found the icy-blue maiden and put on her best smile.

"Would you like a hors d'oeuvre, Flurin-san?" Karina offered.

She turned and smiled at her. "Yes, please," Flurin accepted. She picked one up from the plate and thanked her.

The conversation obviously wasn't going to stop there. "Oh, I remember seeing you with Yuuri-heika! Did anything, um, happen?" Karina inquired innocently.

Flurin flushed and shook her head. "No, Yuuri-heika and I are just friends, miss," she answered flustered.

Something about that was definitely off. "Is that so? Ah, that's a shame. You two look cute together," Karina giggled with a smile. There was starting to be a sick feeling in her stomach from all the sweetness. Holding the plate of hors d'oeuvres didn't help.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I don't really think it could work. He is engaged after all," Flurin insisted.

That statement made Karina feel safe. Still, just in case... Karina pouted. "Still, he's obviously not interested. What if he became available?" she asked.

"I don't think I could. There's a big age difference, after all..." Flurin persisted. Karina tried not to sigh in relief, and excused herself from Flurin.

There was a maid watching her, so she had to take the plate with her. After making sure the crowds blocked her from sight, Karina jumped back into the tree and balanced the plate on her knee as she watched. The pair was out on the same balcony she and Wolfram had their conversation on. It seemed like they were done arguing, thankfully, but she had to hide underneath the balcony in order to hear what they were saying.

"Then, what about Karina?" she heard Yuuri ask.

Karina cringed. She hadn't considered herself to be an obstacle between them till then... "What _about_her?" Wolfram asked back.

There was a brief silence. Karina took this time to consider what could happen. First, Wolfram and Yuuri could get so caught up in talking about other women that they'll end up in an argument that'd last till the next day. That idea wasn't very appealing, but it was possible... Karina bit her tongue when Yuuri spoke.

"What'd you two do out here?" Yuuri inquired.

She raised a brow. Yuuri wasn't jealous; it wasn't a theory, it was a fact. He wasn't jealous when Elizabeth came, why be jealous now? "Nothing," Wolfram answered.

"So then nothing happened when I was with Flurin-san. Okay?" Yuuri concluded.

Karina deadpanned at this. He told him? What was the point of their conversation? Honestly... "I know. I'm not stupid," Wolfram contradicted.

Somehow that statement seemed directed toward her... "I'm not saying you are... Wolfram, you're acting weird. Did something happen while you were out here?" Yuuri asked.

It was clear after that. Wolfram was following her advice, apparently, and the difference was clear. "Nothing in particular happened. I feel just fine," Wolfram lied.

Thus the experiment began. Karina awaited the Maou's reaction: acceptance, anger, worry, sadness? She hit her head lightly on the balcony. She was starting to sound like the maids.

"Wolfram, the last time you pretended you were okay, you were taken over by Shinou and died temporarily. Tell me the truth," Yuuri remembered.

"That's not going to happen again," Wolfram assured his fiancée.

"Good to hear. But, if nothing really happened out here, you can tell me what Karina told you, right?" Yuuri reasoned.

Karina grinned at that. Wolfram would have to become a better liar than_that_. "I can't. She asked me to keep it a secret," Wolfram fibbed again.

That was a good one, but if the Maou asked her later, she'd tell the truth. Just because Wolfram could lie to the king, didn't mean she could. "Wolfram, I'll ask you again as the Maou. What did she tell you?" Yuuri repeated.

Well, it was good to know that Yuuri was getting more demanding. Maybe the maids were right about him being more dominant. "Yuuri!" Wolfram complained.

There was a pause, although it was obvious that Yuuri was waiting for an answer. Karina climbed up the balcony so that she could see what was happening. Yuuri and Wolfram stared at each other. She couldn't see Wolfram's face, but he seemed tense. Yuuri had a confident look about him, as always, although he also looked a bit nervous. Maybe it really was jealousy... After all, it was obvious that Wolfram didn't care about Elizabeth as much as she cared about him, so Yuuri was assured that nothing would happen. But, also, Yuuri wanted to push those two together. That was definitely something he wouldn't do if he really loved Wolfram.

She sighed quietly. It was really hard to figure out her king.

"Lady Thurston," a voice from below called. Karina screamed slightly and accidentally let go of the ledge. She fell into a tree's branches, although the wood still wasn't the most comfortable material. Also, it shook when she landed on it, so she was dizzy when she got down. "Are you okay?"

Karina recognized the voice and blushed. "W-Weller-kyo! You scared me! Why are you out here?" she asked.

Obviously she would've found another way to spy on the pair had she known anyone would be outside. All the guards were inside protecting the ballroom and basically everyone in the castle attended the ball...except Conrad Weller, apparently. Of all people, why him?

Conrad helped her up as he spoke. "I was feeling a little light-headed, so I came out here to take a walk. I assume you were following Wolfram's orders when you went up there, correct?" he replied.

"You knew? Interesting," Karina laughed. "Do you think they heard us?"

He looked up to the balcony and squinted. "No, it doesn't seem like we were noticed," Conrad answered.

Karina followed his gaze. "Th-they left...maybe they did hear us," she murmured.

"In any case, I'm sorry for interrupting your work," Conrad apologized.

She shook her head. "It's alright. Do you mind if I accompany you?" Karina asked. She silently cursed the moon for being too bright that night. Surely he could see her blush... In any case, he nodded, and they weren't seen for the rest of the night.

--a-M-e-T-H-y-S-T—

The next morning, Karina was shocked to hear that Wolfram didn't sleep in Yuuri's bedroom the night before. After the shock, she gave him a piece of her mind.

"Ow! Thurston, I'll have you removed for hitting a superior without good reason!" Wolfram threatened.

"I've heard it all before. What'd you do to screw up last night?" Karina demanded.

He glared at her. "I don't know what you're talking about," Wolfram said.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb, Wolfram, it's hard to tell. Everyone knows you slept in a separate bed last night," Karina chided.

"So? You said so yourself. I can't push the engagement on him. Sleeping in the same room is pushing, too," Wolfram reasoned.

Karina looked ready to hit him again. "That isn't why you did it and you know it! What did you say to him last night? I'm trying to help, y'know," she assured him.

Wolfram looked away and into space. "I didn't leave because I wanted to," he answered quietly.

Her eyes widened as her heart clenched. "Don't tell me...Yuuri-heika...kicked you out?" Karina asked.

He didn't answer the question. "Since I wouldn't tell him what happened, he said that I'd sleep in my own room till I told him. It was an order as a Maou, so I couldn't protest," Wolfram explained.

"Wolf, I'm sorry, this is my fault," Karina apologized.

"It doesn't matter. Yuuri obviously doesn't care about me. We've been wasting our time," Wolfram insisted.

Karina frowned. He must've really been hurt if he could give up so quickly... "How do you know that? He was probably just confused," she disagreed. Wolfram stood and started walking away. "Hey! Wolfram! Come back here!" Karina called after him.

Wolfram stopped for a moment, but didn't look back. "I know because I kissed him and he rejected me," he answered coldly.

She gaped at him. "...what? Wolfram, I'm so sorry..." Karina apologized in almost a whisper. He didn't hear her, so he kept moving.

People stared at him as he walked down the hallway. His eyes were dim with depression and his stance was less confident than before. It almost looked like Shinou had taken over him again. Wolfram couldn't understand it. He was confident that morning that he'd move on and continue supporting his fiancée, even if he did hate him. But it always seemed that talking to Karina unnerved him. But he couldn't blame her. She was the only one that took the time to understand his situation and try to help him. He laughed to himself. It was probably because she was being paid by him. Understanding your client's intent must've been part of the job, or something like that.

The maids looked worried when they passed him by in the hallway. Wolfram understood why. He hadn't felt that depressed since Yuuri left for Earth and everyone thought he wouldn't come back. It was probably just the same. Somehow, Wolfram just felt that he had to ignore his spy's advice. Yuuri was obviously getting upset with the way he was acting, so her plan couldn't have been right. Maybe Yuuri just wouldn't like him no matter what he did...

Wolfram gradually started getting angrier and angrier as the sadness washed away in venomous bitterness. Why not blame Karina? It was her advice that got Yuuri upset with him, after all. If he just kept on doing what he usually did, Yuuri at least wouldn't hate him, right? Or did he hate him before, already? The thought left as soon as it arrived. Why would he save him from Shinou if he hated him? Then again, if that really was the case, the blame would have to land on him for not realizing that sooner...

Soon, the anger was directed toward himself. Blaming others that try to help you was shameful. Not only that, but it really was his fault.

He kicked a random wall and cursed under his breath.

After his violent episode, Wolfram found one of the many private gardens in the castle. He sat on a bench to rest his feet. It was the perfect spot: select few were allowed in the garden, save the gardeners, and the few that were allowed never came there, anyway. He lied down on the bench and looked at the sky. Wolfram tried thinking of something trivial to keep his mind off Yuuri, and started watching the clouds. As he did, he didn't notice that he was singing. The words and melody just came out, probably because he heard the song from an opera he watched with his family not too long ago...

_You were only a whisper away_

_But I can't touch your heart_

The song reminded him of his situation. Yes, he followed Yuuri everywhere like a love-sick puppy. He followed him down hallways, up staircases, into rooms, out to gardens, out to cities, into the castle, and even saw him at night. The only time he wasn't with him was during his studies, during which he either spent time with his daughter or training soldiers. But no matter how much time he could spend with the boy, Yuuri would never love him. In fact, he got more and more annoyed by him.

_If the words aren't enough to bare your soul_

_I would give you the moon_

He considered simply telling Yuuri that he loved him. It would be very casual, of course. After all, they were engaged. It was natural to love your fiancée, right? The problem was that there was also a possibility that Yuuri didn't return the feelings. If that were true, things would be much more awkward and it'd be even harder to be with him. If anyone told him he was blushing at that point, he'd deny it. That's why he had to kiss him instead, but...that made things worse, somehow.

_You were always shining sun or rain_

_Like a violent storm_

The most painful part of being hated by Yuuri was that he was usually forgiving. 'Usually forgiving' meaning 'adopt a child that tried to kill you'. 'Usually forgiving' meaning 'befriend a boy that abandons you when you defend him'. Not only that, but it also meant not seeing him smile or be happy around you anymore. The very thought hurt Wolfram, but what was he supposed to do now? He couldn't face him after that. If he did, Yuuri probably would just spit more hateful words toward him.

_Close my eyes but you'll never fade_

_You'll never disappear_

Wolfram closed his eyes and sighed. No matter what he did, Yuuri would continue haunting him. Whether it was hate, love, or worry, he'd feel it for Yuuri and it'd stick with him forever. Yuuri changed his life, made him feel like something more than he thought he was. He ran his hands through his hair. He blew it. Wolfram really blew it.

_I feel alone_

_Can't you see me standing on the verge of moon?_

He shifted so that he was lying on his side and watched a mini-stream flow through the garden. It was true. Now that he knew that Yuuri wouldn't be on his side, he just felt empty. Yes, Karina was a good friend of his, and most likely would be for a while, but it seemed different for Yuuri. If he hated him, it felt like the whole world did as well. It must've been what lost love felt like...it hurt. His hand gripped the edge of the bench tightly. Feeling pathetic wasn't going to get him anywhere. He had to move on...he had to...

_I'll be watching over stars till they are gone, should I know nothing could make me miss you less_

Emerald eyes returned to the sky. A small smile came upon his face. It was a sad one, almost nostalgic. Was cloud watching almost the same? Or maybe it was metaphorical? All the stars till they are gone...either meant till the night ended or till the end of time. The end of night would mean till the darkness, or pain, went away. Till the end of time could mean that they'd wait forever. The former seemed less dramatic and more positive toward his end, but he knew that the latter was what his situation was. Wolfram stared at the sky. He really did miss that wimp...

_Oh, I've been waiting for you_

_To tell me what is love_

Those words hurt him the most, because they were all true. Yes, he had the love of his family and a few admiring soldiers, but none of them made him feel the same love Yuuri did. The emotions he got from being with Yuuri were confusing, so he usually hid them behind insults and such. Wolfram scowled. Those boy-crazy maids probably knew that. Everyone did, and none of them dared confirm it.

_I don't know how to be loved_

_How to be by your side_

How to be loved... That could've referred to how he treated everyone. Aside from his mother, eldest brother, and daughter, he treated everyone the same way; maliciously and roughly. What Yuuri said in the abandoned house with the bear-bees was right. Wolfram did care about and love other people. Even Karina and Conrad meant something to him. Did he drive all of them away? After all, that was why Yuuri hated him...

_Morning light shines in my room_

_I'm holding dreams of you_

_It may take no less than this pain_

_But I can't stop loving you_

Wolfram squinted in the sunlight. It did hurt. It hurt to know that he fell in love with a wimp that hated him. And it was his fault. He didn't acknowledge the small tear that rolled down his cheek. Somehow, the tears didn't interfere with his singing.

_Feel my heart_

_You have never known_

_That you have all of me_

Yuuri never knew before the night before. He didn't know that he could break him so easily, but then again, neither did Wolfram... He glared at the sky. It was disgustingly pathetic that his feelings could be described by an opera song. When did he become so weak? He must've fallen very low to be controlled emotionally by a wimpy king.

_Every time I see you I'm falling in love_

_I can live a lie again but without you..._

He didn't have time to think those words over when he realized he was being watched. Wolfram scrambled off the bench and drew his sword. "Who's there?" he demanded. "I'll slice your mouth off should you tell anyone what happened here!"

Wolfram was struck speechless when he saw Yuuri come out of the shadows with his hands up. Following the shock was embarrassment. He withdrew his sword and sat back down on the bench, ignoring the blood rushing to his face. Not many had heard him sing before, and most that did were threatened to silence.

"Is that song about Karina?" Yuuri inquired.

That question got Wolfram upset again. "Why must everyone insist on that? Isn't it obvious who she wants?" he complained.

Yuuri shook his head. "Karina's always been a mystery to me. She's always really secretive," he answered.

"Obviously Thurston is in love with Weller-kyo. You didn't know?" Wolfram replied bitterly. Everyone seemed to like him, even Yuuri. Karina said so herself: he was Wolfram's biggest competition.

At that, Yuuri stared. "Really? I never see her talk to him," he said with a sheepish smile.

The smile relieved Wolfram, but he didn't let it show. "Aren't you mad at me?" he asked. The question seemed grudging, but Wolfram was really just worried.

"Well...Karina told me...ah..." Yuuri murmured.

Wolfram frowned when he mentioned Karina. "Thurston made you mad at me?" he concluded.

Yuuri shook his head. "No, no! She helped me...it was my fault—err, well, not fault, but, uhh...well...someone told me...Fl-Flurin-san said..." he stammered.

He stopped again when Wolfram glared. "So it was Flurin," Wolfram decided.

"No, that's not it, either! Um...well...she kinda did—but not in a bad way," Yuuri corrected.

"How is there not a bad way? You're not making any sense, hennachoko," Wolfram remarked.

"Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri whined. "Okay, here: when Karina took you away, I wondered why so I asked Flurin for a suggestion, and she told me that you two might be doing something behind my back, but I said that you probably wouldn't do that, but then I got paranoid so after a while I brought you outside to the balcony to ask you what you were doing just to be sure but since you weren't answering I thought maybe it was really true so I got really mad and when you kissed me I thought you were just trying to get me distracted—not at first, though because I couldn't think clearly but when you called Karina when she fell I felt paranoid again so that's why I got mad and left and kicked you out of the bedroom, but then Karina explained everything to me just now so I came here to tell you that I'm sorry."

Wolfram stared for a moment to take all that in, since Yuuri was talking so fast. Yuuri stood there, embarrassed nervous and waiting.

"So...it's my fault," Wolfram concluded.

"No! It's my fault, and I'm really sorry about it," Yuuri apologized quickly.

Wolfram didn't get much out after that when Yuuri kissed him.

A few hidden maids weren't so hidden anymore when they kissed. Karina had to push them back down the hall before any of them noticed. Thank God they were too busy with each other to notice anything else...

When Yuuri withdrew, both were blushing. "W-What was that about?" Wolfram asked. Karina rolled her eyes. As if he didn't enjoy it...

"I-I was just apologizing for last night..." Yuuri answered shyly. He didn't fully understand that himself, but Wolfram seemed to accept the explanation.

"Apology accepted," Wolfram said with a smile. Yuuri smiled back. Karina laughed from the shadows. Now it was getting mushy. Quickly and quietly, she moved the maids into a random room to spread the news.

"So, do you think the maids had fun?" Yuuri joked.

Wolfram, however, was blushing even more. "WH-WHAT?! We were being w-watched?" he exclaimed.

Yuuri grinned and sat next to his fiancée on the bench. "Yeah, Karina brought the maids here when I came. She said it was payment for her help," he replied.

"I'm going to kill that Thurston..." Wolfram threatened under his breath.

"Wolf, c'mon, we'll worry about that _later_," Yuuri insisted. He put his hand on Wolfram's as emphasis. The blonde shut up, but was fuming inside. One, Karina would probably have informed the entire castle by dinner. Two, that meant the maids and Karina also heard him singing, not just Yuuri. Three and most importantly, the maids were right; Yuuri was going to be the dominant one.

"Wolfram, can I be honest with you?" Yuuri said suddenly.

Wolfram nodded. "I'd rather you were. You'd cheat on me otherwise," he insisted.

Yuuri laughed and continued. "I didn't realize that I loved you like this before. Even last night, I didn't understand what I felt when you..." he trailed off with a blush. "...but Karina helped me. I don't know what would've happened if she didn't."

"Hm, is that so?" Wolfram remarked. "I'll try to remember that the next time I want to kill her."

The Maou smiled at his fiancée and kissed him again. "Well, let's go before the maids come back. If we're lucky, we'll get through the halls without anyone catching us," Yuuri announced.

No one saw either of them for the rest of the day.

--E-N-D—

* * *

A/N: This version is the first version of 'Promise Me', because Karina is in it. The other version, 'Promise Me, Perfection' is basically how this would go if Karina didn't exist. I'm aiming for that one to be more tragic and realistic, but I can't make any 'promises'. ::insert cringe for bad joke:: That version won't be the next chapter for this, so don't look for it here, please!

As always, reviews are warmly welcomed.

-Anna P.T.

P.S. : If anyone is going to ask, the song that Wolfram sings is "Amethyst", composed by Yoshiki Hayashi and sung by Daughter from Violet UK.


End file.
